This invention relates to cameras, and in particular to a camera having a flexible shell.
Cameras have been made out of a variety of materials and in a wide array of shapes and colors. However, a common feature of most cameras is a rigid body to protect the camera optics and mechanisms. Because of the precision with which even inexpensive cameras are made, cameras have been relatively fragile, and prone to damage if dropped. Further, despite some attempts to make cameras more interesting and fun in appearance, there have been few innovations in making cameras look and feel different and more interesting.
The present invention relates to a camera, and in particular to a camera with a flexible shell. This flexible shell can help protect the camera from damage and give the camera a unique and appealing look and feel. Generally, the camera of the present invention comprises a flexible shell having at least one opening therein, and a rigid camera body having an imaging opening, inside the flexible shell with the imaging opening aligned with the at least one opening in the flexible shell. The flexible shell is preferably at least translucent, and is more preferably transparent to give the camera a unique and distinctive appearance. The shell can be colorless or colored. If colored, the color of the rigid camera body and the shell can be coordinated or contrasting to provide a visually unique and appealing appearance. The flexible shell protects the rigid camera body, and gives the camera a unique and appealing feel as well. In the preferred embodiment the rigid camera body includes a shutter and a trigger mechanism, and the trigger mechanism is operated by deforming the flexible shell.
Thus, the camera of this invention is less prone to damage, and has a appearance and feel attractive to users. These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out hereinafter.